Don't Leave Me
by Yoshi the Minion
Summary: Based off on my Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky game. Dave and Keroro defeat Primal Dialga at Temporal Tower and Keroro starts to fade away. Yaoi. KeroDave.


Based off on my Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky game. Dave and Keroro defeat Primal Dialga at Temporal Tower and Keroro starts to fade away. Yaoi. KeroDave.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" The master of time screamed out. His body collapsing to the ground.

"W-we…did it…" Keroro said, slightly unsure if they did so.

"S'tel tup eht Emit Sraeg ni erofeb Dialga sekaw pu!" Dave said, a bit panicked. The Minion and his Keronian partner/leader walked up the stairs past Primal Dialga and put in the Time Gears on the indented wall. The Time Gears were absorbed into the wall when the tower started to shake.

"Waaahh!" Dave screamed, tumbling down from the steps. Keroro went to run to his friend's side but the shaking made him lose balance. Dave sat up and crawled over to Keroro, embracing him in fear as the shaking became worse.

*time skip..…no pun intended XD*

Dave opened his eyes and nudged Keroro in an effort to wake him up. The green frog opened his eyes and sat up. They looked around and realized that Temporal Tower was no longer shaking.  
"Did it work?" Keroro asked.

"Me ton erus." Dave said.

"YOU HAVE SAVED TEMPORAL TOWER FROM COLLAPSING." A voice said.

The two creatures turned to the sound of the voice and yelped in fear. "Dialga!?" Dave exclaimed, hugging his friend tighter than needed.

The god of time walked over to them. "YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF. I'VE REGAINED MY SENSES." He explained.

Dave and Keroro relaxed a bit. "Dialga, tell us." Keroro began. "Is Temporal Tower OK?"

"TEMPORAL TOWER IS VERY HEAVILY DAMAGED, BUT IT WON'T COLLAPSE."

The two friends smiled in happiness. "Ew did ti, Keroro! Ew detneverp eht s'tenalp sisylarap!"

*more time skip*

The two teammates headed back to the Rainbow Stoneship. Keroro was starting to feel heavy. Dave turned around. "Emoc no Keroro. Kcip pu eht ecap."

Keroro tried to do so when a bright, yellow light started glowing around his body. 'It's time….'

"Dave, matte!" Dave stopped in his tracks. "Poka?" His brown, begoggled eyes widened.

"Kero… poka si gniog no?"

"Dave…I'm sorry to say, but I'm leaving." Dave looked at his best friend in confusion.

"Evael? Poka od yu neam?"

Keroro sighed. "When you were checking the Rainbow Stoneship, Logan explained that when time is fixed, everyone from the future will disappear."

"Raeppasid?" Dave started to panic. "But yu t'nac og! Yu're mi tomodatchi!" Tears were leaking out from under his goggles.

Keroro's own eyes started to well up with tears. "B-be strong, Dave."

"Me t'nac eb gnorts tuohtiw yu." Dave walked over to Keroro, removing his goggles so they won't get clouded by tears.

"Sure you can. You've always been strong around me."

"S'taht esuaceb yu ekam me gnorts." Dave looked down. "T'nod yu ees? Tuohtiw yu….s'ereht no nosaer ot og no."

"W-w-what are you s-saying?"

Dave moved closer until his face was only inches away from Keroro's. "Me t'nac evil touhtiw yu…." He closed the distance between them as he pressed his lips onto his leader's. Keroro's eyes widend in shock. Dave snaked his arms around the frog's body and held him close. Dave eventually pulls back, leaving Keroro stunned and blushing brightly.

"Gero?" He squeaks out in response, blinking a bit. "I…I had no idea."

Dave avoided his gaze and blushed brightly as well. "Yu nac eb ytterp suoivilbo ot niatrec sgniht."

Keroro looked down in thought, trying to process this situation. "How long?"

"Ecnis ew deucser my ybab rehtorb, Bob." Dave explained. "Me detrats ot eveileb ni yu erom. And me dedne pu gnillaf ni evol htiw yu."

"All this time. I never knew." Keroro sighed. "While I could pinpoint the location of Bob and Drowzee that time, I didn't even notice what was going on with my friend/partner." Keroro shook his head. "I'm so stupid."

"Yu're ton baka." Dave rubbed the frog's back. "Yu're eht ichiban taichou reve. Yu're mi taichou." He whispered the last sentence to himself, though Keroro still heard it. The small Minion felt arms wrapping around his body in a tight hug. The light was getting brighter. He was starting to become transparent.

"Keroro…." Dave said sadly, tears threatening to fall. "Me t'nod tnaw yu ot evael…." His grip on Keroro becomes tighter.

"N-neither do I." Keroro breathed out, shakily. His body becoming more transparent by the second. Dave starts sobbing into Keroro's shoulder. More tears were spilling out of the Keronian's eyes. With his last bit of strength, he pushed Dave back a bit and kissed him. The Minion's tear soaked eyes widened then slid shut. Dave pressed back and licked Keroro's lips, asking for access. Keroro granted his wish and slid his own tongue around Dave's. Their tongues danced around each other, desperately.

Keroro was fading away even more until he turned almost invisible. Keroro pulled away for air. "I….love you, too." He said, finally fading away from existence. Dave fell forward, due to him holding onto Keroro.

"K-Keroro!" Dave yelled out as he fell to his knees and sobbed miserably.

Yeah…..I know this is completely random, but it's what came to mind at 6 AM. My mind is weird.


End file.
